1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot hand, a robot, and a manufacturing method for the robot hand.
2. Related Art
A robot hand is attached to the distal end or the like of a robot arm and used for, for example, various kinds of work involving holding and movement of an object (see, for example, JP-A-5-131387 (Patent Literature 1)). The robot hand is expected to have, for example, performance capable of stably holding an object. The robot hand is useful in detecting a contact force or the like with the object. Patent Literature 1 proposes a robot palm pressure sensor including a pressure receiving member formed of an elastic member and filled with incompressible fluid and a pressure detector that detects the pressure of the incompressible fluid.
In the robot palm pressure sensor proposed by Patent Literature 1, although the contact force or the like with the object is detected according to pressure, it is likely that the object gripped by the robot hand falls because of a slip.